


Dating, Not Dying!

by susiephalange



Series: Aqua Profunda! [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Angst, F/M, Feels, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, godparent!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a perfect morning before work until a flustered, breathless Luke appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating, Not Dying!

**Author's Note:**

> ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／

Dating a swimming instructor of the twins was hard at times. Especially when the both of you wanted to wait until  a proper time to tell your mutual friends Anakan and Padmé . It meant always creeping around with Obi, trying not to make a big deal in public, or if found by either one of Luke's and Leia's parent's, playing dumb that you 'just happened to run into him'. After six months of this business, be it paying an extra tip to servers where the Amidala-Skywalker family dined also not to tell them of your presence, or omitting lots of details about your newfound love life when at coffee with Padmé...and it was quickly growing tiring. 

For the both of you.

It was the morning after a big night, and sitting at your poor excuse for a dining room table (who even had enough money for an apartment  _and_ a table?) with coffee and semi-burned toast when you had to get if off your chest. 

"We have to tell them," you and Obi Wan spoke at the same time. 

His eyes softened, "Thank the stars, I was getting sick of lying to Anakin that I can't go on blind dates with his friends anymore."

You nod, and agree. "I was wondering how long I'd have to keep up the facade."

Glancing to his watch, Obi Wan made a face. "Oh pfassk, I forgot I have a class to teach! I've got to haul ass," your bearded lover takes a gulp of what coffee is remaining in his mug, and kisses your cheek, "Oh, and before we go, when's your lease end?"

"Next month's when I need to renew," you perk up.

Obi Wan slings on his jacket, and grins. "Move in with me. You can consider it when I'm out - remember to return Ani's tool kit, too. He's getting desperate without it!" The door closes, and you're left giggling like a mad idiot. All of it was too much to process at once; this fling has turned into a bizarre love, and that romance has turned into something more concrete than you'd ever expected you, the busy godparent to get around in your life. 

"Oh my gosh," you wipe your eye, and laugh once more. "Oh -,"

There's a knock on the door, a little knock. You'd recognise that knock anywhere, and your eyes widen. Quicker than your beating heart, you rush to the door. 

"Aunty ______!" Luke gushes. "Some - something's wrong with Mummy - she won't wake up!" His eyes are brimming with tears, staining his school uniform collar. 

Your face blanches. "Luke - where's Daddy?" you rush back in and grab proper pants and a jacket, and your car keys. "Where's Leia? How'd you get here?"

His poor little face only makes more tears rush out. "Leia's with Mummy, and Daddy's out on - on - on," he takes a deep breath, and gathering Luke in your arms, you lock the door behind you and rush down to the street to your car. "Work." he hiccups. "I ran here, _______."

You press the small boy to your side, and grabbing the car door, you place him in the passanger seat, and toss your phone over. "You know my passcode, Luke, just call Obi." you start the car, and drive as fast as you can legally to Padmé and Anakin's home. 

"Obi? My old -,"

You nod, swerving the car around a motorbike running a red light through an intersection. "He's your godfather, right? Tell him to come to your house, okay?"

Moments later the car pulls into the drive, and Luke tosses you back your phone, "He's on the phone, ______. Mummy's in the bedroom - come on!"

The door is open, and rushing in, you hear Obi in your ear, “I’m on my way, ______. Is Pads okay?”  You shudder. You’d never expected the morning to be like this – you would never wish it on your best friend, or your godchildren to have a horrific morning. You rush, feel fast but it feels slow, and breaching the bedroom, you gasp. Padmé is limp, her pretty curls arranged by sleep in a mess, head lolled oddly to the side. “Obi, I think she’s alive. Luke, get the house phone, call an ambulance. Leia, clear a path to the front door, please.”

The twins nod, and run off to their jobs. “______ -,” Obi starts.

“I’ve got to call work in sick,” you tell him. “I’m going to hang up, call Ani. We need everyone here, Obi.” Your voice quivers through the instructions, and opening the blinds over Padmé’s bed, you shudder.

“It’s going to be okay, _______.” Obi reassures you.

You nod, and leaning over the bed, you push Padmé’s hair from of her face. The face of your closest friend, the one you’ve practically known since the both of you were in nappies and drank juice boxes – you’d never really thought of the great Padmé Amidala to have something so simple – mortality.

At this, you take a deep breath, and hang up the phone. “I hope so, Obi.”

Luke runs in, and hands you the phone, “I’ve got the ambulance on the phone, Aunty ______. They want to know things, and I’ve told them what Leia and me know what happened to Mummy when we found her.” You nod, and tell him to sit at the end of the bed with the phone until they come. “Is Mummy going to be okay?”

You blink, and just as you’re about to answer, Leia runs in. She’s not dressed for school; she’s in striped rainbow socks and a jean jacket she must have borrowed from her friend Han. “_______ can’t promise anything, Luke, but we’re a family,” she hugs her brother, too tight. You can tell the twins are afraid. “We’re going to get through it, I know it.”

You nod. “I’ve got to make a call to my work, okay, kiddos? Stay on the phone with the ambulance -,” there’s another noise of gravel, and peeking out the window, you add, “Obi Wan’s here, don’t worry.”

Leia frowns. “Why did you call Obi Wan?”

“I think they had dinner and _more_ ,” Luke whispers.

 

 

 

**Twenty one hours later**

You’re all around the hospital bed. It’s a little cramped, but the nurses and kind hospital staff managed to add extra fold-up chairs to the side of her private bed. But you and Obi Wan are holding hands, and Luke and Leia are sharing their father’s lap, and all five of you are watching the bed nervously.

“Would you all quit staring at me?” Padmé frowns. “The doctor said it was just a concussion, I’m fine.”

Anakin sets his jaw. “Now you’re fine, but what about tomorrow? I’m your husband, I’m allowed to worry about my beautiful wife,” he sighs.

“Will you be fine?” Luke sniffs.

Padmé nods. “I’m sorry I gave you all a scare…but it seems your Godmother and Godfather have something to explain, don’t you think?” Padmé asks her twins. Anakin nods in agreement, and suddenly, the Amidala-Skywalker family’s eyes are all on you and Obi.

You slip your hand from his hold self-consciously. “Well – we’re kind of -,”

“You’re a ‘we’?” Anakin pushes.

Obi nods. “Yeah, um, it started about six months ago -,”

Padmé’s eyes widen. “Six months?” she cries, the heart rate monitor she’s hooked up to creating a rhythm for a sick bass drop if there was a DJ in the room.

You and Obi Wan turn to each other, and together, you slip your fingers in between his. “We’ve been dating for six months since the end of the twins swimming lessons,” you and Obi chime, cautious not to make the family before you angered by the reservations of telling them.

“Do you love Obi?” Luke asks.

“What in the name of the stars?” Anakin mutters.

“Oh my goodness,” Padmé blushes.

“Are you going to marry Aunty ______?” Leia beams.

You and Obi laugh. “I love Obi. Lots and lots.”

Your boyfriend Obi Wan reaches over to Leia, and places her on his lap. “One day, sweet youngling. We’re going to move in together next month, first, though. You’ve got to start somewhere, you know.”

Padmé shakes her head in incredulity. “I can’t believe it! ______ _______, and Obi Wan Kenobi, dating! In love! Moving in! When did I miss this?” She grins. “I don’t care about missing out on all the little things, oh my goodness!” she beams. “ _Dating!_ ”

You nod, and turn to Anakin. “And make sure your beautiful, powerful, amazing, great wife isn’t dying any time soon, okay?”

The tradesman nods. “Sure thing. Dating, not dying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope those who requested this enjoyed it! I don't think I need to do a part three though, all's good（ミ￣ー￣ミ）
> 
> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
